The afterlife
by loonyloonylupin
Summary: OOTP SPOILERS! After Sirius falls through the veil how will he fare when meeting with his long lost best friend?


Bellatrix's shot hit him square in the chest and before he could recover Sirius found himself getting thrown behind the mysterious veil. Once he fell through he watched as the veil started to diminish in size and he could do no more then fall and listen in horror as he heard his godson call out for him. "SIRIUS!"  
Within moments he knew nothing but darkness.  
  
Sirius let out a soft moan as he began to return to consciousness. Within moments the events of the last time he was awake came back to mind and he looked around bringing his wand to the ready. Rising from his laying position Sirius looked around and was startled to see the empty grounds of Hogwarts before him. How had he gotten here and why was he here?  
Being back on Hogwarts grounds made him think back to when he was a carefree student who only had to worry about pranks, girls and having fun with his friends. Those were the best years of his life. He had had James during that time as well as Moony and Wormtail before he became the rat he truly was. Sirius had never learned to forgive himself for what he had done in making James and Lily switch to the rat, who would of thought that a werewolf was safer than a rat?  
Sirius was so into remembering the past that he didn't remember his legs bringing him to the front of the lake, a figure with its back to him. It was at this point that Sirius gave a soft gasp of surprise. He knew that hair, that figure and that person. "Oh god..." was all Sirius could whisper in shock and fear. James slowly turned from the lake to look at Sirius with a soft smile on his face. Sirius could only stare at the one person he had thought about the most since that horrible night 15 years ago. He looked as he did the last time they had spoken, his hair standing in ever direction, tall and slim as the quidditch star he had always been at school. It was at this point he realized how alike Harry and James really were. James' eyes were the wrong color and had a longer nose, but except that he was exactly the same. A tear slowly fell down Sirius face as he watched James move closer and closer towards him before he stopped right in front of the waiting Sirius. "James...Oh god...I am so sorry..." "Nothing that happened was your fault Sirius. You did what you thought was best, Lily and I are forever grateful." It was at that point that Sirius realized that hearing those few simple words was worth Azkaban and everything he had gone though. It did not matter that he had been through hell and back, his best friend had forgiven him. Without another word James embraced Sirius and he happily returned it. The pair stood like this for a few moments, Sirius savoring the feel of having his best friend in reach as he had not been for so long. It had been lonely without the man who had been more like a brother then best friend. When the pair finally pulled away from each other both had tears in their eyes. "Lily and I are also grateful for how much of a parent you have been for Harry." "I could never replace you James, he had always wanted you. I was just available to him but he loves you." "Come Sirius; let me show you something...." James started to walk towards a more secluded part of the lake and found more people were around now. They looked to be about 3 or 4th years but they were headed near the trees and the open areas while James was leading him behind a large bush where a single boy sat alone and secluded. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arms crossed over the knees. James looked upon Harry with such longing that Sirius could not even begin to comprehend the pain he must feel at the son that was so close, yet so far away. When Sirius finally turned to Harry he noticed that Harry was crying. He just barely heard James. "He cries for you, not Lily or I. Petunia and Vernon have scarred him so badly that he has never truly learned how to show feelings. Lily and I have not seen him show such emotion since he was young and yet today he cries because he no longer has the one adult that has become to be like a parent. It is his deepest wish, to have a parent or a family that loves him." "Everyone cares for him" "Yes but for as long as he can remember he has never had a family. You were the family he wanted and for a short time, just the thought of you brought him joy and there is no way to thank you enough." "It was my pleasure James. He is so much like you and Lily that you could no believe it. He is amazing at Defense against the dark arts, loves quidditch-" James laughed and nodded "Yes he is quite the seeker isn't he? We have seen all of his games and watch him as much as were allowed." "Speaking of "we" where is Lily?" Sirius asked "Oh she is waiting for us...She thought it would be better if we had some time alone before she came to welcome you." As James spoke Hogwarts began to disappear and the pair became surrounded by whiteness and from a few feet away and moving towards them came a women. She had beautiful dark red curly hair that fell to her shoulders, and of course she almond emerald eyes that her son had inherited. As Lily came into focus she smiled at Sirius and reached up to embrace him warmly. "Welcome home Sirius." And with that the threesome moved towards the heavens that awaited them, and with it peace and joy of once again being together. 


End file.
